


The Evening Sky

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Ruby helps out with Sapphire's class.
Relationships: Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	The Evening Sky

The calculations of probability flawlessly flowed through Sapphire’s exclamations. Any human or gem that couldn’t wrap their head around the concept would finally understand probability and its influence on the future.

Some of the human students asked for quizzes and tests. And some of the human students vehemently denied Sapphire assigning tests and quizzes.

The gem students had no idea what this meant and the fiery reactions to them, and that time the class unintentionally turned into learning about a part of human culture.

Sapphire ultimately decided to not make the tests because she figured there was a better way for morale. With Ruby’s help Sapphire would make a study guide every week. It seemed to placate everyone.

As such Ruby would sit in on the days her own classes weren’t in session.

Sapphire watched Ruby during one class. It was probably the most her students had seen her smile.

Sapphire would have to have a “rest day,” sort of lecture where she discussed the probability of her smiling when Ruby was around. She wondered, in a sort of unusual mischievous happiness, how many of her students would guess that it would go to one hundred percent probability.

Sapphire had to hide her smile at one point because she heard the sound of Ruby’s pencil change from writing sounds to drawing sounds.

She continued the lecture and heard the sounds turn to writing. Eventually, when the class was over, Ruby lingered. Sapphire walked to her.

“What were you drawing during class?” Sapphire asked. Her fingertips rested on the top paper.

Ruby leafed through the papers until she found the right one. She showed it to Sapphire.

It was a drawing of their wedding day. A penciled Steven smiled under a two-lined recreation of the wedding arch behind him. A penciled Ruby and Sapphire were locked in an eternal kiss.

Sapphire reverently held the paper.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Ruby said. She tilted her head, a smile on her face.

“Have you learned from my classes? What’s my probability of kissing you when you are near?” Sapphire asked, mirroring Ruby’s face.

“One hundred percent, same as me?”

Sapphire confirmed it then, pressing a kiss to Ruby’s mouth. When they drew apart Sapphire still had the paper safe in her hands. She placed one hand on Ruby’s face, and Ruby leaned in to her touch.

“Always one hundred percent.”


End file.
